Destiny Fate
by miyusakura9
Summary: This story takes place in the era of prince and princess... There are fairies in this story... What is the job for the fairies? Is this a normal fairy tale story which ends with a happy ending where the prince n princess will live happily ever after?
1. Beginning of Destiny Fate

Hello I am miyusakura9, nice to meet you...

This is my 1st fanfic...

Well I change something... Thank you Quickstar for providing me the information of changing...

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura not mine... I am just writing fanfic for my own interest... Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP... And will always not be mine because my drawing is not so good... Hmm... And please forgive my poor English...  
Hehehe... Here goes...

Beginning of Destiny Fate

Long long ago (so old time phrase, let's change).Once upon a time… (Hmm... I don know how to start). (OK…now I am really going to start, here goes…)

In the era of Princes and Princesses, there are a lot of kingdoms. In every kingdom there will be a small fairy town in each and every kingdom.

Although there are fairy town in each kingdom, the people could not see them as the fairy could not be seen by people who have no magic. So those who have magic can see them flying all about.

Fairies are often born as twins, one male and the other female. They are not born as brothers nor sisters, instead they are born as lovers. In conclusion fairies are born together in a flower. But once out of a billion, that only one fairy is born on its own.

Although it should be like that, but the once in a billion years finally came. Two little fairies were born in two separate flowers in different kingdom. Once they are born, their flower wilted straight away, which should not be the case. When the flower give birth to two little fairy, the flower should live a very long life unless either one of the fairy is dead, they are interlinked.

One of the fairy was born in flourish land, in prosper kingdom, HER name is Cherry. The other one was born in sky land, in cloud kingdom, HIS name is Wolf. They are being isolated as they are very different from the others fairies, so they are discriminate by others fairy. Fairies do not wan to make friend with them. But anyway, they still go to school to study, the teacher will teach them what they need to learn in order to live. (Fairies also have to learn.)

Although they r in different country, what they learn in their town is the same. They learn tat the fairy couple who are born together in a flower should stay close together, and the couple should find the humans who are bonded with them. The couple fairies' bonded person are often truly in love with each other, like the fairies themselves. The fairies should stay close to their bonded person but in some exceptional circumstances the human couples have to be separated, the male fairy will follow the male human to protect him n the female fairy with the female human. The fairies bonded person will help the fairies magic to increase, so the fairy has to protect their bonded person no matter where they go. If awful things did happen to one of the person, the fairy will also be affected in some way or another as their bond is very special.

To be continued...

Ehehe... How is it? Understand, don understand? Must tell me... ok?


	2. Prosper Kingdom and Cloud Kingdom

Oh well... miyusakura9 here... Is back for the second chapter of Destiny Fate... It's short, I know but it should be like this... Sorry... Please forgive me...

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura not mine... I am just writing fanfic for my own interest... Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP... And will always not be mine because my drawing is not so good... Hmm... And please forgive my poor English...

Hehehe... Here goes...

---6.9---

In flourish land in prosper kingdom there lives a young prince and his parents- the king and queen. His name is Xiao Lang. He is five years old. He has messy brown hair and mesmerizing amber eyes. Although his parents has no magic, he has, he dare not tell anyone including his parents tat he has magic, as he feel strange for him to tell his parents as they apparently could not see what he sees- the fairies that always follow his parents but his parents do not sense that the fairies were there, they look as if they do not know that the fairies do exist.

6.9--- In the other land ---6.9

In sky land in cloud kingdom, there lives a little princess with her brother-Tao Shi who is the king. Her name is Xiao Ying. She is five years old. She has silky neat honey brown hair which is of shoulder length and compelling emerald green eyes. She has magic, she can see fairies flying about in couples in her kingdom. She can sense who has magic and who does not have, she did sense that her brother has the same kind of magic as her but is different in some ways. Her brother cannot sense that Xiao Ying got magic so he does not wish to talk about magic to her. She knew that her brother do not wan to talk about magic, so she do not tell her bother that she also have magic.

---6.9---

So how is the second chapter?

Please tell me... Ok... Byebye... C ya around...


	3. Xiao Lang and Cherry

miyusakura9 here... Well... Because my second chapter is short, so here comes the third chapter... I assure all of you that it is a lot longer than the 1st and 2nd...

Well enjoy...

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura not mine... I am just writing fanfic for my own interest... Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP... And will always not be mine because my drawing is not so good... Hmm... And please forgive my poor English...

Hehehe... Here goes...

---6.9---

6.96 .9--- Back to Prosper Kingdom---6. 96.9

Xiao Lang being a five years old child is curious about everything so he secretly followed some fairy that does not need to follow human around(its either the fairies have not found their bonded person or they are still studying) to their town. When he reach the town, he is shock to find that the place is so beautiful. He even could not believe his own eyes. In the town of fairy land in prosper land, it has a small waterfall lake which was surrounded by small pebbles and a whole lot of different kinds of flower blooming in the town. The town is encircled with a forest. (Imagine that the town is a small version of real scenario, in short, a small model). Xiao Lang know that he could touch the town with his own hands as he has magic but being a considerate child he do not want to destroy the fairy town with his own hands (although the town can be destroyed by magic or the people who has magic but it can also be destroyed by natural disasters.) Xiao Lang stay put for about 1 hour to observe everything very closely and when he was about to leave, he heard a tiny sobs coming from the waterfall pond.

Xiao Lang found out that the sob is coming from a small female fairy who sits beside the waterfall pond. He slowly uses his magic to fly the fairy from beside the waterfall to his palm and let her sit on his palm.

"Y r u crying"? Xiao Lang asked the fairy with concern. "I am not crying" the fairy said with a quivering voice, and there are sobs in between each word. "Oh really, than why I see tat your face is covered with water, did you wash your face?" Xiao Lang shot back to her. "OKOKOKOKOKOK, you wins I am crying are u happy now?" The fairy cried out. "I m not happy." Xiao Lang voice softens up. The fairy stops crying and look at Xiao Lang. "What's your name, may I know it?" Xiao Lang asked the fairy with nonchalantly. "Cherry" the fairy answered with inaudible voice but Xiao Lang heard it anyway. "Cherry, would you follow me to a place?" Xiao Lang asked with his prince posture. Cherry nodded and Xiao Lang childish smile appeared on his child face.

. . In Xiao Lang palace. .

"Is this the place you want to bring me to?" Cherry questioned Xiao Lang.

"Yes su" Xiao Lang replied wholeheartedly. "Isn't it beautiful?" Xiao Lang asked. Cherry did not answer, she simply just nodded her head.

Cherry now is flying behind Xiao Lang, she saw Xiao Lang talking to one of the lady (the maid of the castle). Cherry merely saw the lady nodded and hurried off to do what her master (Xiao Lang) asked her to do.

Xiao Lang than asked Cherry to follow him. So Cherry followed him. Xiao Lang came to a haul outside a beautifully crafted wooden door without giving Cherry a notice, so Cherry cannot stop in time so she knock onto Xiao Lang and after that she heard Xiao Lang laughter so she became very angry and said "you din tell me that you are stopping, because I am small so I cannot came to a haul in time so as not to bang into you but than now u are laughing at me, I HATE you…" Cherry could not continue when she notice that Xiao Lang has stop laughing and his face turn gloomily. "Um… Xiao Lang are you ok?" Cherry asked with a concern in her eyes. "I am fine, don't bother about me ok" Xiao Lang answered back, but his face still do not lit up.

Xiao Lang opens the wooden door and pushes Cherry inside with his magic. When Cherry is inside, Cherry likes the room at once. It is a well lit room as the sun came in from the glass window. There is a king size bed with green silk bed sheet, the curtain are also green in colour. "This is fabulous", Cherry commented.

At this moment the maid whom Xiao Lang had talked to before came in with a basket with a whole lot of cloth in it, a teapot n two teacup. The maid put everything down on the table that is near the bedside and bows to Xiao Lang and left. Xiao Lang asks Cherry to sit down on the basket which has a whole lot of cloth in it. Xiao Lang take the teapot and pour tea into the two teacup and give one to Cherry, Cherry can't take cause its too big for her to take, so he put it by the table, next to the basket. Both are quiet of some time.

Cherry is the first who said I, after the few minutes of silence, "um… don you think it's too strange to ask for two teacups?" Cherry questioned Xiao Lang. "No" Xiao Lang merely replied. "Um…is this your room?" Cherry questioned Xiao Lang again. "Yes" Xiao Lang simply replied. "Um…do you by any chances is the prince of this kingdom?" Cherry asked with a tinge of anger in her voice. "Yes" Xiao Lang plainly replied again. This cause Cherry to erupt into ranging fire (technically) Cherry shouted at Xiao Lang "I DON EVEN NOR WHO YOU ARE, YOU DIN EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME YOUR NAME AND WHEM I ASK YOU A QUESTION YOU BASICALLY GIVE ME A ONE WORD REPLY, ARE YOU NOT HAPPY WITH ME OR WAT? I know, I know that nobody will bother about me", Cherry cried out.

At this, Xiao Lang is shocked that his one word reply will cause her to be so annoyed. Xiao Lang face turn soft, but he had a frown on his face. He uses his small finger to wipe away the tears that are on Cherry face, although its hard as Cherry is very small but he could do it.

"I am sorry for forgetting to tell you my name, my name is Xiao Lang, and I have the honor of meeting you. I give you a one word reply is because you hate me so I think that if I try to talk lesser than you will think that I am a good boy and will stay to play with me". Xiao Lang said. Cherry listen to every word that Xiao Lang had said to her and said, "Why will I hate you, I like you, you give me your hand to hold to when I need comfort, when I need a person to lend me his shoulder to lie on you give it to me, I will not hate you, really, definitely, believe me".

When Cherry said all those word, Xiao Lang face lit up little by little, "so you will stay by my side like the fairy that stay by my parent side?" Xiao Lang asked Cherry with puppy dogs eyes plastered on his face. At this, Cherry sighed, Cherry saw that Xiao Lang face turn sad again so she giggled and said "Yes of course I will stay be your side, but where do I sleep? I can't sleep in your bed with you right?" "Of course not in my bed with me, unless you want, I won't say no, but I may crush you in my sleep. You will sleep in the basket that you are sitting on". Xiao Lang replied.

"By the way, pleaseee tells me your story or story about fairy town can? Pleaseee". Cherry have no option but to reply yes as she has no place to stay (as fairies homes is the flower that they born from), she appreciate Xiao Lang offer. There is one thing that keeps in Cherry mind, so she asked "Xiao Lang, do you really want me to stay with you? You noe tat fairy often work as a couples, but I m only on my own. Wat if you can't find your true love or what if I bring you bad luck and what if…" When she is about to continue, Xiao Lang cut her off "don't give me so many wat if, I don care if I can't find true love or not, furthermore I don't need love, being a prince you can't decided anything on your own I don't care if you brings back luck to me or not, I am the one with plenty of good luck, so if you bring bad luck it still won't affect me", at this Cherry give Xiao Lang a bright smile.

---6.9---

So how is it?

Please tell me... Ok... So C ya... Byby...


	4. Xiao Ying and Wolf

miyusakura9 here again... This is the forth chapter... Well... This is still longer than the 1st, 2nd and 3rd... I think . Ehehe...

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura not mine... I am just writing fanfic for my own interest... Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP... And will always not be mine because my drawing is not so good... Hmm... And please forgive my poor English...

Hehehe... Here goes...

---6.9---

6. 96.9 ---Back to Cloud Kingdom---6.96 .9

Xiao Ying knows that each person is bonded with one fairy, so she was looking for her fairy. Xiao Ying has the magic to look for the aura that are similar to her, so she found out that her brother magic is similar to her and so she was starting to find a fairy that has the same aura as her.

Xiao Ying has looked everywhere for her fairy. She looked at all the flying fairies at are looking for their bonded person, she looked into her kingdom fairy town, she even looked at all the fairy that already has a bonded person, (and even under small stone...haha just kidding...she won't be so blur...) but all her findings only came to a conclusion, its either her fairy haven born yet or her fairy could not sense that she were looking for him/her.

Xiao Ying being very tired for looking for her fairy but to no avail, she when to one of her favorite place, that is the small waterfall that was way into the forest. She often goes there to relax herself and play with the cold water as the cold water will make her feel refreshed. The soothing atmosphere let her feel at ease whenever she goes there, so she likes the place very much.

When Xiao Ying reaches the waterfall, she saw something shining on one of the big rock which situated around the waterfall. Xiao Ying went to take a closer look. To her astonish, she saw a little male fairy sleeping on the big rock, and she straight away sense that the fairy's aura is similar to her but not really similar, she do not know how to explain, its like when you meet a stranger you feel that you know him/her but you never really know or had seen he/she before in your life, it that kind of feeling that arouse inside Xiao Ying.

Xiao Ying does not wish to wake the little fairy, so she sat on another big stone which situated beside the stone that the fairy is sleeping on. Waiting do not affected her in anyway, she likes the feeling of waiting, and it's like waiting for the right moment. Furthermore to wait at her favorite place of all place.

Waited for an hour or so, Xiao Ying saw that the fairy is stirring. The fairy opens his eyes, sat upright, and rubbed his eyes and stretch. Xiao Ying who is sitting on the rock beside him has seen this cute moment and giggled slightly it all the fairy movement. The fairy startled at the voice of Xiao Ying's giggling (like a cat that has being frightened), and he started to flap his small wings and was about to fly away but stopped when Xiao Ying called out, "Hey wait a moment, can I talk to you for like half minutes? I have waited for around an hour or so for you to wake up, so please spare me some time of yours. Can?" The fairy hesitated for a moment but then he sits back to the rock and nodded his head in consent, with this Xiao Ying smiled brightly to the fairy.

"What's your name?" Xiao Ying asked with interest. "My name is Wolf", Wolf answered Xiao Ying without any trouble. "So Wolf, why do you sleep here? Aren't fairies sleep in flower?" Xiao Ying asked with interest again. "..." Wolf has trouble answering this question but anyway he try to explain his story for Xiao Ying to hear and understand. After he had explained fully to Xiao Ying for her answer to be answered, Xiao Ying cried out loudly, this make Wolf scared and don't know what to do and how to do with the crying Xiao Ying. He uses his magic to make a box of tissues from all the twigs on the ground. He pulled one tissue out of the tissue box and give it to the crying Xiao Ying.

Xiao Ying gladly takes it from Wolf n wipe away her little 'rain'. Wolf tells her tenderly not to cry anymore n slowly her 'rain' stopped. When Xiao Ying 'rain' stopped she started to talk again to Wolf. "OH, I m so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Xiao Ying, from Cloud Kingdom." Xiao Ying put out her hand for Wolf to shake. Wolf look at Xiao Ying hand and looked back at her and looked at Xiao Ying hand again. Xiao Ying do the same ting as Wolf, she looked at her hand and back to wolf and back to her hand again. There was a long pause... Then Xiao Ying finally realized her mistake and quickly withdraw back her hand and laugh halfheartedly.

After laughing, Xiao Ying looks down on the grass and say, "I am sorry, for one moment I forgot that you are small and can't shake my hand." With this the Wolf that had acted cooled on the time has burst out laughing. "Well Xiao Ying, you sure is an interesting girl, too bad I m not your fairy but I wish I could." "You can be my fairy right? I m sure that you feet that my aura is almost the same as yours right? Cause I still can't found my fairy; maybe my fairy is your other soul mates or maybe maybe..." Wolf see that Xiao Ying is sad again n he noe tat there is no so many maybe. "Well you could be right, if not our aura could not be so similar." Xiao Ying face lit at straight away and smile her childish but cute smile. "So Wolf you will be my fairy?" Wolf thought for a moment and reply, "Yep, my princess" and kneel down like a knight that will protect the princess with all his might. With this, Xiao Ying giggle and asked Wolf to follow her back to her palace.

6.96.9 ---In Xiao Ying palace---6.96.9

"So this is your palace?" Wolf asked. "Yep, so what do you thinks?" Xiao Ying replied. "Impressive is the word to describe." Wolf said duly. "Keke, I din know that you are so good in describing things." Xiao Ying joked. "Hey, you hurt my feelings. OoWoowowwowww." "Oh, I am so sorry, did I really hurt it? I din mean to." Xiao Ying said apologetically. Wolf burst out laughing again "Oh, my princess, you really is an interesting girl." With this Xiao Ying walked away angrily towards her room, she meets her brother- Tao Shi on the way to her room.

"Where have you been? Do you know that I am very worried about you?" Tao Shi chided her. "Um... brother I am only going to the waterfall pond where mother and father always bring us to." Xiao Ying looked down and almost cry. Tao Shi saw this and feels that he should not be so harsh towards her. "Xiao Ying, listen to me. You are a princess and I don't wish that my princess come to any harm because I am your brother and you are my sister. I don't wish that any harm will come to my little sister you know." Xiao Ying lifted her head up and smiled brightly. "Yes, brother." Xiao Ying saluted to her brother. Tao Shi ruffled his little sister hair.

"Now tell me..." Tao Shi din continue. Xiao Ying know that her brother say Wolf and was about to ask about Wolf but Xiao Ying know that her brother mind and heart is fighting a war. "Um... nothing. Now go back to your room."(Looks like heart win: p) "Brother, I needed some cloth, can I?" "OK" is Tao Shi generally replies towards her little sister puppy dog face. "I will ask the maid to being it to your room." "Ok, thank you brother." Tao Shi bend down and Xiao Ying kissed on his cheek and she ran off to her room and Wolf went after Xiao Ying but before that he gave Tao Shi a glare and Tao Shi give back the same glare.

When Xiao Ying got back to her room she poured tea, two cups, one for herself and one for Wolf. (Don't ask me why her room got tea and teacups; let's assume it's in the room.) "So I can see that you got a very protective brother." Xiao Ying stare at Wolf and say, "I haven forgive you you know." "Oh, my princess, I am very sorry for playing with you. Please forgive me." "I will, only on one condition." "Wat is it my princess?" "U promise first?" "Ok, I promise." There is a knock on the door. "Princess, I have brought the cloth that you wanted." "Ok, I am coming." "Ok, later I will tell you what you have gotten yourself into promising me. I will not allow you to break your promise." Xiao Ying said to Wolf.

Xiao Ying opens the door and talks the cloth from the maid. "Thank you." "You're very welcome. My princess." (Xiao Ying is a princess that every one loved.) Xiao Ying closed back the door and start working. (You may be wondering what is it that Xiao Ying is working right? Hehe I won't tell you... you should know by now.)

Xiao Ying opens up a drawer which situated beside her bed and took out a rectangle, two squares, and a semi-circle piece of wooden block and a bottle of super glue. She sticks the rectangle block half way up the two square blocks to make the two square blocks parallel, the semi-circle block on the square top and put small piece of cloth on the rectangle block. A small bed is done. (Imagine the bed which is like Kero want. So any body guesses correct? Sorry but no price even you have guessed correct :p)

"Here, your bed." Xiao Ying put it on the coffee table that is beside her bed. (Now question, what will Wolf reaction be? A. like Kero in the anime. B. Say his thanks to Xiao Ying very coolly. C. Say that it is too girly for him or D. None of the above. Have you chosen yet? Now for the answer.) Wolf sat down on the 'well made bed'. "So what is the condition that you say just now?" Wolf asked anxiously. (Well it's D none of the above: P) "Oh ya, I totally forget about it." Wolf fell down anime style. "How can you forget about it if it's so important to you?" "Nah, it not big deals you noe." "Huh? Then you say like it is very big and makes me worried for nothing?" "Yep, you have guessed it correct." "So what is it? Tell me." "I just wanted to now more about fairy tings." "You could tell me more right? "Yep I think I can."

---6.9---

How is it?

Please tell me... Ok...

Well... Buybuy...

C ya around...


	5. Thirteen Years Later and the letter

miyusakura9 here, sorry I have not updated for sooooooooooo long, please accept my apologies. I am truly sorry. Ehehe. Now let's proceed to the story.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura not mine... I am just writing fanfic for my own interest... Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP... And will always not be mine because my drawing is not so good... Hmm... And please forgive my poor English...

Hehehe... Here goes...

69. . Thirteen Years later. .69

69. . In Xiao Ying palace. .69

There is a letter/invitation in the mailbox. It is anonymous and is addressed to the princess of Cloud Kingdom-Xiao Ying.

69. . In the other hand. .69

69. . In Xiao Lang palace. .69

There is a letter/invitation in the mailbox, it's almost the same as the letter that is addressed to the princess of Cloud Kingdom, but it is addressed to the prince of Prosper Kingdom- Xiao Lang.

69.69.69.69.69.69.69.69.69

The letter is written like this: To all princesses and princes of all lands and kingdoms. There will be a ball taking place in the Centre kingdom of the Centre land in six days time. We seek the arrival of all princesses and princes who have received the invitation to the ball. The most important point of this ball is to celebrate the adulthood for most princesses and princes (the adulthood is 18). We have this ball is because we found out that this year we have almost three quarters of the whole land where lots of princesses and princes neared their adulthood and hence commence this ball to celebrate most of the princesses and princes growing up.

69. . In Xiao Ying palace. .69

When Xiao Ying read the letter she is super happy and throws the letter to the air. When the letter came falling down, wolf who is behind Xiao Ying was scared of the big piece of paper, he wanted to shift away from the big piece of paper, BUT he was not in time and the paper came floating down and covered him.

Tao Shi, Xiao Ying brother heard her sister cheerful yell and walked towards her sister and find out what caused her happiness. "WHY are you so happy?" Tao Shi concerned asked. Xiao Ying picked up the letter and handed it to Tao Shi and Wolf can finally be released from the big 'blanket' and fly beside Xiao Ying. Before taking the letter from Xiao Ying, Tao Shi and Wolf began to have a glaring fight. Yes, 13 years has passed and Tao Shi still did not talk to her sister about his magic and the fairy following her, although when he talk to her sister he would always start a glaring fight with Wolf, hmm you asked when will they stop glaring huh? Basically Xiao Ying will always snap his brother out of his glaring contest with Wolf by talking to her brother. "Erm... Brother?" Xiao Ying called out, she feel tired for taking the letter for so long. "Orh... Erm... Ok..." Tao Shi stupidly replied snapping out of the glaring contest and took the letter from Xiao Ying.

Tao Shi read the letter and a suspicious look on his face. "Xiao Ying" Tao Shi called out and sighed. "Do you really want to go to this, um... so called ball huh?" Tao Shi asked with his 'mighty' voice. "YES" came Xiao Ying firmly reply. Sighed again "do you really know that this letter is really strange as it is anonymous and I do not heard of it in the last like 20 or more years before, why this year, further more Xiao Ying you are a princess of this country, the sister of the king, I could not even let any harm come to you do you understand?" came the non stop blabbering of Tao Shi, the king.

"ZzzzzzZzzzzz"

"XIAO YING" Tao Shi reprimanded. Xiao Ying woke up from her 'sleep'. "Ehehe". "Don't give mi your ehehe, do you listen to what I said?" Tao Shi scolded. "Please brother... I wanted to go to the ball, I wanted to know more prince and princess from other land and kingdom, as you know brother what 'friends' I have are all your underhand man, I don have any decent friend who I can really call friend(except wolf Xiao Ying think) and they are all boy, or you can say man. I don have a girl friend who I can talk with about girl, or you can say woman ting." Xiao Ying retorted. "...". "Please brother" Xiao Ying shows her puppy dog eyes. THAT, make Tao Shi with no choice but to agree, Tao Shi ALWAYS agree when Xiao Ying show her puppy dog eyes. (Please don try this at home, Xiao Ying is a professional, unless you are also a professional like Xiao Ying. Keke.)

69. . In Xiao Lang palace. .69

After Xiao Lang read the letter, he feels doubtful about the letter as he sensed very little magic that had been left on the letter, but then it is an invitation that is meant for him. "What do you think, Cherry?" Xiao Lang asked the fairy that is sitting on his shoulders and has been reading the letter with Xiao Lang. "Hmm… I think that it is best that you go to this ball to know what is this magic user is planning and if something bad that is really going to happened, you can try to stop it as your magic has become stronger throughout the years of training with me, although I did not help much, you are now a top magic user." Cherry smiled.

"Hmm… You know what Cherry, you sure are a good adviser, I will go to this ball, to see what this person is up to and further more to find your love." Xiao Lang joked. "Yep, I surely am a good adviser and rather than my love, maybe you will meet your love." Cherry retaliated back. "Haha… You are right, maybe we will both find our love, let go inform my parents of this ball.

69. . King and Queen of prosper kingdom. .69

"Father, Mother, my greeting to the two of you." Xiao Lang greets his parents kneeling down. "Please raise, my son." King said. Xiao Lang stood up. "Father, Mother I wish to go to the ball which takes places six days from now, here is the invitation." Xiao Lang presented the invitation to his parents. King and Queen read the letter. After reading, "very well my son, you may go to the ball, its good to have some socialization with other princesses and princes." "Thank you Father, Mother, I will take my leave now." Xiao Lang leaves to prepare for the long ride to Centre kingdom of the Centre land.

"Are you sure it's not the time to tell him yet?" Queen asked the King. "No, it is still not the time to tell him yet, although he is neared his adulthood, but its still not the time yet, we still have one more year, just one more year." The King told the Queen.

Well… How is it?

Please tell me... Ok...

Well... Byebye...

C ya around...


End file.
